


The Encounter

by Sachi_Grace



Series: The Days I Spend With You [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Injury, Fantasy, M/M, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day 5: Hope/Healing/FantasyKomaeda walked into a city thinking that he was just going to pass through for the night. However the cycle of bad luck and good luck prevents him from leaving as well as a boy with an eye red as blood and a eye green as leaves.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: The Days I Spend With You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for Komahina Week 2020 for hosting this event. As well as thank you to sunflower_8 for looking over my story. It's a monster, and I apologize. Thank you all for your support as I continue to write!

It began with the sound of a coin being flipped up into the air. It twisted and turned, glinting gold in the sunlight before falling down into the man’s fingerless gloved hand, and quickly slapped on the back of the other. A bird sang in the distance and the trees rustled with an invisible force as there was no wind to feel on his skin. The vast open sky that was upon him was cloudless and the sun was beating down on the earth with no mercy to its heat. He looked at the coin and grinned as he looked at the sign posts that were in the middle of his way. The fork of the road split into two different directions. One trailed up to the left, winding into a deep forest, pitched black with only little sunlight for comfort. The other was straightforward through a valley of hills and open fields filled with flowers and little trees to take shelter from the unbearing heat of the sun. The man put the coin back with a soft whistle and started walking towards the hills. If luck told him to go this way, then something should be on the other side.

Silence was a common friend for Komaeda. He was used to the isolation, and he didn’t mind it all that much. The birds singing joyfully to each other was usually drowned out by conversation, loud tavern music among other things. It was nicer to be able to enjoy nature for what it was, than to try to keep a conversation flowing. Not many people wanted to converse with him either, and he couldn’t blame them. His curse was well known throughout the region, and he wondered if he was even going to be welcomed in the next town that he came across. 

The roads of the hill weren’t very steep, which was a lucky venture as Komaeda had been growing weary of climbing. If anything, the roads were well taken care of and were used frequently enough that potholes were filled with more gravel and were easy to spot so that he could walk around them. With the freedom to be able to take care of such roads meant that the next town wouldn’t be a town but a bustling city. That would be in his favor, as he was in need of new clothes. His tunic was fine, it was mostly dirty and needed a good scrubbing in the river, but his pants were starting to show holes and mending spells just weren’t cutting it anymore. 

Then again, Komaeda wouldn’t doubt that his mending spells were subpar to most of those who could do magic. He wouldn’t doubt that his luck would be awful enough to fray the threads so that they wouldn’t hold up well to weather and washes. It didn’t bother him too much, but he would have to decide if maybe he needed to, once again, be walked through the steps of how to even do a mending spell.

The trek took him most of the day. The sun glided through the sky without clouds to interfere with its path. The warm rays beat against Komaeda’s skin well enough that it was starting to turn pink underneath its torture. Komaeda was aware that there was a spell that could help prevent his skin from being exposed to the sun’s abuse, but he wasn’t sure what that spell could be. Knowing his luck and how it would work, he was also aware that if he even knew what that spell was, it could just backfire and allow the sun a chance to make his skin blister. A small burn was a better price to pay than agony, if Komaeda had any say in it. 

The sun reached the western horizon with violet purples, bright pinks, and soothing oranges and yellows melted and blended together and the first bright star sparkled in the sky just as Komaeda reached the imposing walls of the city. 

With the silhouettes of the night starting to creep across the sky and the earth, the gates would be closing soon. They were already magicking fire into the torches and the gate would soon be closed. Komaeda quickened his step and hurried over towards the gatekeepers to keep them closing the bridge and gating the city. “Hello there!” He called out to them. “Am I too late to seek entrance?”

“If you had arrived five ticks later, you may have been.” The guard told him, a little stiff around the edges. Komaeda couldn’t blame him. A late customer is not what someone wanted to deal with. “You better hope a tavern has a room for you.”

“I do not mind it if I have to sleep outside.” Komaeda grinned as he walked through the gates. “So far my luck has been good. Of course, bad is always sure to follow.”

“Strange lad.” The guard muttered, probably thinking that the man was out of earshot. Komaeda just grinned, and continued through the cobblestoned path.

The city was marvelous. He could only assume what it could look like during the day. Plenty of houses and shops were built around here. He could hear music and rambunctious laughter bounce through the silence of the city. The houses and the buildings all shared a warm yellow glow that intinced a sense of comfort and home as he walked down the paths. There were plenty of taverns that he could enter, but they were all so loud and full of people. He didn’t want to ruin their good cheer with his impending swing of a down-ward spiral of luck.

  
Instead, Komaeda allowed the city’s infectious jubilation to remind him that everyone was doing their best to spread their hope in a dark period of despair. The cloud of it hadn’t reached the peaceful providence, and Komaeda wasn’t sure if it ever would. If their hope could shine as brightly as the lights in their home, then the cloud shouldn’t begin to be able to touch them. However, Komaeda was also aware that he could be jinxing his luck to follow through with such a claim. The Lady was quite fickle when she wanted to be and when she wanted something terrible to happen…

The memory of his parent’s burnt bodies in a carriage ride was enough of a reminder of how that worked.

He realized quickly however that being lost in thoughts meant that he would be lost in the city as well. He must have walked too far and too quickly to realize the echoes of the taverns were now behind him, and while the buildings still beckoned with a sense of home and warmth, there was an artificial chill to the air that made the hairs on Komaeda’s arms stand up.

This must be where the darker magic users laid. The taste of copper and metal was heavy against Komaeda’s tongue, as well as the taste of blood and bone. No, this wasn’t where he wanted to be found today. So far the streets were empty. Turning around now would be in his best interest. He quickly turned on the ball of his foot and started walking away, hands deep into his pockets.

Unfortunately for him, terrible luck indeed was about to face him. Perhaps not in the way of a cloud of despair, but he felt something sharp stick deep into his back. He turned around swiftly, a spell of ice on his fingers as he tried to aim. His assailant was cunning, ducking low and toppling him over onto the cobblestones. The knife plunged deeper into his back, and Komaeda gasped in pain. The shock of being stabbed made his body react with a surge of adrenaline and he knew that trying to defend himself wasn’t going to end well. He needed to run and get out of this side of the town. 

  
He got up to his feet with a graceless fumble and started to try to run off. His assailant was quick to be upon him, and tossed him back onto the ground. Komaeda’s head rang with pain and a sound of a bell as he crashed back into the stones. He could feel the man frisk him and he laughed. “Oh this is terrible luck.” He could feel the blade being pulled out of his back and was plunged into him again, clearly telling him to shut up. He groaned weakly as the person continued to frisk him, muttering curses before grabbing him by the collar to shove him against the wall.

“Where are you hiding your coins?!”

“Coins? Dear fellow, I am but a traveler. I have little in the way of money.” Komaeda explained.

“Fucking…” Komaeda’s jaw immediately bloomed with pain and he could feel the blood starting to pool into his mouth. The man tossed him aside, muttering angrily about not having any sort of money on him.

Komaeda knew better than to hand over his wallet. Even though the man was magic, he apparently wasn’t skilled at a seeking spell. Perhaps his luck with magic was better than he had thought after all.

“Jesus fuck, are you alright?”

Komaeda looked up a little dizzy from the assault to see a man standing before him. Not just any man. This man had an aura that surrounded him in a way that Komaeda had never seen before. His eyes were a mismatched red and green, moonlight wasn’t a kind friend and the shadows even worse. He couldn’t see what he was wearing, let alone what the color of his hair was. “Oh.” He whispered with reverence. “You have such hope.”

“Okay, so you’re not okay.” The man didn’t sound too amused. Komaeda chuckled weakly and the man started to frisk him. “Jesus you were stabbed and...no, no matter. I can stanch the blood now, but I’ll have to drag you to Tsumiki.”

“Who?”

“Oh god, they really went after someone that didn’t know this place.” The man groaned. “Okay, that’s fine. Just...sit still.” 

Komaeda braced himself for the cold wash of a healing spell, but instead was surprised to see the man shrug off his outer tunic as fast as humanly possible. He pressed all of his weight against the wound, causing Komeada to whimper underneath the shockwaves of pain. He didn’t realize the man was actively tying his tunic around his body as tight as he could to keep the blood from flowing. He also was being careful to not remove the knife from it’s second entry. 

“Ugh I know I’m not supposed to move you but…” The man groaned. “You’re gonna be in a lot of pain so grit your teeth.”

“A stability spell should not be too hard to conjure.” Komaeda wondered if reminding this man of magic would help him get some of his courage together.

The man froze and he looked at Komaeda curiously before shaking his head. “I’d...rather not touch my magic.” He said and Komaeda found it odd. Odd in a way that it was rather funny. Perhaps the blood loss was getting to him, but he giggled at the sentence. “Yeah yeah I heard it all before. Now I don’t feel so bad doing this.” 

He picked Komaeda up as though he weighed nothing more than a feather. Komaeda was well aware that his weight was heavier than such and wondered if the man before him was one of the rare ones that could only magic a spell at a time. It would make sense that he would save a healing spell for someone that had more of a pool of magic than he did. He bit back pained noises as he was jostled while they headed away from the darkness of the city.

“What were you doing down at Gilded Way?” The man finally prodded.

“Ah is that what that side of the city is called?” Komaeda asked, trying to put it in his memory so he could at least call it a name. “I was trying to find a place to sleep, but must have lost my way.”

“You decided to see if you could just keep going straight.” The man sounded as though he was rolling his eyes. Komaeda tried to focus his vision, but pain was blurring everything to bright colors and dark shadows. He could still make out the red of his eye and the brown of his other one. “How about we don’t let you go down that way again.”

Komaeda let out a shrill laugh. “What do you think that I would go down there willingly? Sometimes my feet just carry me to places and I go with whatever luck that follows. Will it be bad luck? Or will it be good luck? So far I am grateful that my luck has been kind to me.”

“I wouldn’t really call this good luck here.” The man argued. “You’re stabbed twice, you must have lost a lot of blood if you’re this delirious. You got punched in the face."

“Ah so that is why my jaw hurts when I talk.” The man let out a frustrated noise that Komeda found endearing. The bright aura that surrounded him hadn’t diminished at all, and it made Komaeda grin. What 

to be found by him. “For someone that speaks so negatively, I am shocked that you hold so much hope within you.”

“Yeah. You said that the first time.”

“My apologies, I know that I can be quite a handful and a bother. I should have told you earlier, but I did not mind if you just left me there. I know that I-”

“Please don’t make me drop you to prove a point.” The man sounded as though a cat was being strangled in his throat. The way his voice cracked and suddenly went high was a little startling to Komaeda. He hadn’t been thinking that his “hope” would also mean good will and charity.

Komaeda decided that it was in his best interest to not say a word now. Less for thinking that the man would get upset with him, but more of it was getting harder to see and he was starting to feel drained from the fight. He could attempt to use his magic, he supposed, to help out a little, but his luck already took most of that away. The shock of pain and the agony of his head easily forced magic to feel more nauseous and it was hard to call it forth. Knowing that he was later going to have to give a proper apology, he allowed himself to go limp in his savior’s arms.

It’d just be his luck if the man turned out to be more despair than hope.

X

A soothing scent of lavender and vanilla gently greeted his nose before the smell of cooking meat and a sound of sizzling graced his other senses. He could feel a heavy weight on his body and the feeling of silk against his skin. Komaeda’s eyes fluttered open and he was surprised to see himself in a room. It was clean of clutter. The curtains and windows were open to encourage a breeze to come through the room. The fresh air was a welcomed friend and he felt more energized and rejuvenated the day prior. 

He noticed that someone had changed his clothes for him. A white linen shirt and pants were on him and he could feel tight bandages around his chest. Was he in a home of a traditional healer? He knew some magic users had a strict belief that magic should only be used when the situation was dire. If he was in the home of such people, well, that would explain why that man’s aura was so bright with hope! 

The door opened and Komaeda felt a flush rise to his cheeks. The man in question was...beautiful. The aura hadn’t diminished in the slightest and if anything made him appear to be angelic. He had messy brown hair with a stubborn cowlick that looked like a hook. He was well built like someone who was a farmer or had to do a lot of physical labor. He dressed sharply with dark brown pants, a loosely fitted white inner tunic, and a deep green vest that was tied together by two belts. There was a sword that hung on his hip and a carrying pouch.

If anything, Komaeda could believe that this man was a traveler once himself. “Good, you’re awake. I thought you died, but Tsumiki told me that it was just from blood loss. She got upset with me that I didn’t carry any potions to help keep you from getting that way. Sorry.”

“No. My luck was that you were just in time to get me out of the situation.” Komaeda grinned. “If anything I should be apologizing to you. Fainting on you like that had not been my intention.”

“Well...don’t think that’s your fault, but I’ll let you have this one. You’re a weird man, talking about luck like that.”

“Ah I am told that I am a bit strange.” Komaeda replied wistfully as he watched the man stride into the room. “So am I going to get the name of my savior or am I forever doomed to come up with a name for you myself?”

“Hinata. Hinata Hajime.” Hinata said.

His name reminded Komaeda of flowers that could endure a harsh winter and bloom strong and prettily in the summer. “Well, my name is Komaeda Nagito. It is wonderful to meet you.”

“Sorry that it had to be you almost dying.” Hinata said, and Komaeda laughed. “Tsumiki’s busy making breakfast, and she told me to tell you that even though your wounds are healed and she thinks you’re okay, she wants to keep an eye on you. I told her that you got punched in the face, and head injuries are no laughing matter. Even with detection spells and healing waves, an injury to the brain can appear miniscule only to be a serious matter later.”

“Ah I understand. So I am here for awhile.” Komaeda sighed, “Oh, what luck. Well, I suppose that means I get to enjoy the city for a little longer.”

“Enjoy? If anything, you should be planning a way to get out of here. You wouldn’t last long if you decide to stick around.” Hinata frowned.

“For someone with amazing hope, you certainly lack a lot of faith.” Komaeda mused.

Hinata stared at him for a moment. Komaeda wondered if he lost him. It would be a shame, but...not everyone understood. Sometimes Komaeda didn’t want them to try. “Who are you, Komaeda?”

“I am me.” Komaeda replied and he watched as Hinata’s expression twisted into one of frustration. It was almost cute, but Komaeda knew that if he wanted to survive, he was going to have ease up on the teasing. “Forgive me, I could not help that. I suppose you will have to be more specific on what you want to know, Hinata.”

Hinata pursed his lips together. “You talk about luck and hope a lot.”

“I do.” Komaeda agreed easily. “What about them?”

“Why do you hold them in such regard?”

“Ah. One is a curse I am afraid. Always bound to be a cycle of bad and good. What good will come, bad shall follow and what bad shall come, good shall follow. It has always been that way for me. My parents were firm in the belief that my curse was my blessing, but...well...I know a lie when I see one. They knew it was a curse too. My mother tried to steer clear away from me. Only talking to me when I was located in another room. My father could not bear the sight of me. It was a hard life, but...they had met their demise at the hands of a carriage accident during the night. The fires of the horseman’s torches caught them on fire. The horses and the horseman and the other couple inside the other carriage managed to escape. My parents were trapped inside and burned alive. A terrible ending, but on the good luck side, I came across an inheritance and I now am free to travel where I wish.”

Komaeda looked over to see that Hinata had grabbed a chair when he was talking and had pulled it to his bedside. His legs were crossed and he kept his posture open and inviting towards him. Despite the casual appearance, there was a conflict that was playing on Hinata’s face. If Komaeda didn’t know any better, he would say that Hinata was warring with the need to feel pity and the need to stomp that down as fast as he could as there was no need for it anymore.

What won apparently was another question. “What about the aura of hope?”

“Oh! Hope?!” Komaeda beamed brightly and he grinned as Hinata looked as though he was starting to regret asking. “Hope is...a shining future that is just waiting right outside the horizon, Hinata. It can bring so much joy and fruitation to a desperate situation. Hope is going to be the ending of the cloud of despair that lingers over our hearts and minds. Not to mention the physical entity of said cloud!”

“The Cloud of Despair?” Hinata echoed before something clicked. “Oh. You...are a traveler so I guess you wouldn’t really know huh?”

“Know?” Komaeda blinked.

“The Cloud of Despair isn’t going to appear here.” Hinata said and held his hand up before Komaeda could respond. “....Actually now that...I think about it…” He looked at Komaeda carefully. “You...look kind of familiar to me.”

“Really? I cannot imagine why. I have never seen you before.” Komaeda mused thoughtfully. “I would remember such a sparkling hope and you yourself if we had met.”

“Okay, besides my aura, there’s literally nothing special abou-” Hinata broke himself off. “Okay no, you’re right. It’s just not something I’d like to...address.”

“I understand, we all have our secrets. Though I must say, your eyes are very unique.” The jolt of surprise was amusing and Komaeda grinned at the small blush that was appearing on Hinata’s cheeks. Maybe it was a little rude to flirt with his savior, but he couldn’t help it. Hinata made it easy to tease.

Before they could continue the conversation, Tsumiki came in bearing a tray in her hands for a fine breakfast display. Her hope wasn’t as big or as bright as Hinata’s, but there was still a shining glimmar that made Komaeda excited. His luck definitely had turned from bad to good, and he knew to expect the downward swing at some point. She was a beautiful woman with a timid personality, just from the way she was so careful to set the tray down in front of him. Her hair was cut unevenly and she had such kind eyes. “I ho-hope you’re, um, you’re not over exerting yourself. You still nee-need to res-rest.” She told him firmly. “Yo-you could have, uh, have died if Hi-hinata-kun didn’t thi-think to come t-to me.”

“I am very grateful that Hinata even decided to burden himself with the likes of me to begin with, Tsumiki-san.” Komaeda agreed wholeheartedly. “Just as I am very grateful to you for giving me such fine food. I would have been happy with just a piece of bread.”

The horror that was painted on their expressions was a little alarming. Komaeda struggled to figure out what he said that was wrong. Hinata and Tsumiki exchanged a look and he watched as tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. His stomach plummeted a good few inches down his body, basking his veins in a ice cold wash. 

“Pl-please don’t s-say that.” Tsumiki pleaded. “Yo-you are-aren’t a bur-burden. I-I kno-know that if yo-you are then I ce-certainly am one too.” Her voice cracked a little. “Yo-you need to eat.” She said firmly before leaving the room.

“Did I...say something wrong?” Komaeda asked, looking over at Hinata.

“I think it’s less that you said something wrong, and more like you believe it.” Hinata said after a moment. Komaeda wasn’t certain what Hinata was trying to say. “You have...an interesting way to look at the world Komaeda.”

Komaeda just grinned. “So I have been told.”

X

Underneath Tsumiki’s strict gaze and Hinata’s constant company, Komaeda healed incredibly well. There were no scars to showcase the incident, and his headaches were less than none. Of course, where there was good luck, bad luck was certain to follow. One night, with Hinata out of the room, Tsumiki checked him over one final time before clearing her throat. Komaeda gave her all of his attention. “I...don’t….know ho-how to tell you this but…” Tsumiki looked nervous. “It was proba-probably a good th-thing Hinata-kun ca-caught you whe-when he di-did.” 

“Oh? I know that my luck can be good and bad, but pray tell why is this such a fortunate experience?” Komaeda questioned.

“Ther-there is a sickness tha-that is going th-through you right no-now. I th-though that my po-potions were defe-defective and I had to ask a frie-friend to te-test them. Your blood is attacking each other...attacking you.” Tsumiki clasped her hands together worriedly. “There is an a-abnormality in your bo-body that is….going to qui-quit functioning.”

“I see. So that was my bad luck.” Komaeda mused. “How long would you say I have to live?”

“I don’-don’t know.” Tsumiki admitted, tears starting to slip down her cheeks. Komaeda felt his own heart break in sympathy. It had to be so hard for her to give such bad news, but for her to stay firm with it….that was extremely hopeful. Maybe there was no cure, and Komaeda was going to live with a body that would be broken down, but...the hope she was shining through was enough for him to be satisfied. “Ye-years? Tw-two at the mo-most.”

Two years. Komaeda took a breath in and let it out slowly. Two years. Well, there was not time like the present to actually start making a bucket list, he believed. Besides, knowing his luck, he would outlive the two year diagnosis only to die maybe ten years later, or if misfortune was to befall him...he wouldn’t even see the next sunrise. “Do you know what might’ve caused it?”

“Al-all I can th-think of is you we-were in the mid-middle of the des-despair cloud.” Tsumiki fidgeted nervously with her hands, trying to gather her courage to tell him such an awful story. Komaeda couldn’t remember being anywhere near a despair cloud, but...if what she was said was true, then perhaps that was how it happened. “Hin-hinata-kun thinks so any-anyway. He’s cer-certain he sa-saw you there. I did-didn’t tell him yo-you we-were sick. I to-told him th-that you we-were exhi-exhibiting sym-symptoms of a ba-bad head injury. Wh-which is true!”

“Saw me there?” Komaeda echoed. “Did Hinata somehow defeat a despair cloud?”

“Th-that’s no-not my story.” Tsumiki immediately backpedaled and Komaeda didn’t press her for more information. This was truly a twist in the story that Komaeda didn’t see coming. How fascinating to hear that such a strong ray of hope had defeated, no was a part of a despair cloud! How intriguing! He was going to have to see if he could grab Hinata alone and badger him to lay the story to him. After all, Komaeda told him his stories. It was only fair for an even trade. “Pl-please do-don’t force Hina-hinata-kun to te-tell it. He st-still has nigh-nightmares.”

Komaeda blinked at the admission. “It is okay, Tsumiki-san. I will not hurt him. I promise. I will steer clear from the topic for as long as I possibly can. If he brings it up himself, I will not stop him.”

“Th-that is fair.” Tsumiki agreed, her shoulders finally relaxing from their tensed up state. “I sh-should let you get some rest.”

The conversation from that night was still fresh in his memory as Hinata walked with him through the city. Komaeda didn’t have any qualms telling Hinata of his limited time, and decided that if he was going to be a part of the city, it was best to start showing his gratitude. Which meant Tsumiki sending them on quests and chores. Some of it was relatively easy. With Komaeda’s luck and Hinata’s fast conversation, they were able to bargain for what they needed. Sometimes, luck was not on their side and they would have to go forge. Which unfortunately was today’s plan. 

“It’s so weird.” Hinata grumbled as they walked, heading away from the bustling streets of different people trying to get to places. Komaeda could hear the haggling prices of the vendors and of the customers going back left to right. The city during the day was definitely more lively and colorful. 

Unlike before when he first entered, Komaeda noticed that there were some flags that were hung on buildings that were pitch black with an intricate magic symbole dyed in red. He wasn’t sure if it was the city kids idea or not, but there was a hamster face in the middle of these circles that baffled and amused Komaeda endlessly. He didn’t have the heart to ask too many questions, as the knowledge wasn’t going to do him much good anyway. However, he had to turn his attention back to Hinata after realizing that he spoke. “Hm? What is weird?”

“That the town has run out of lavender. That’s one of the most common ingredients for healing magics and potions. I just can’t wrap my head around the shortage is all. I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s nice to get out of the city and actually be away from people, but still. Just weird.” Hinata explained.

“Hinata has not told me much about himself, but you do not like the city much. Were you a country boy?” Komaeda asked curiously.

Hinata made a soft clicking noise. “No, I definitely lived in a city too. I guess when you’re...forced out into the wilderness, you begin to appreciate what nature can give.”

“I would never take you to be a druid in training.” Komaeda commented.

“Shut up. I’m not.”

“Oh? You spoke like a druid just now. These cities are ruining my nature and I do not appreciate it.” Komaeda mocked, causing Hinata to snort in laughter.

“Okay maybe I did sound a little bit like that, but you get it, don’t you? You travel.”

“Ah but I’m not one to go around preaching to people about nature versus society.” Komaeda teased. “I am not that confrontational.”

“No you’d be the type to know exactly what was happening, but let everyone else suffer because why not.” Hinata agreed.

“I am almost insulted.” Komaeda gripped his chest mockingly. How long has it been since he had freely been able to banter with another person? A deep pang in his heart reminded him that Hinata most likely belonged to Tsumiki. Getting his hopes up that he could be offered more was just...asinine. Not to mention the death that was slowly lingering behind his back now, would put a damper on all of their moments.

A bittersweet taste, if Komaeda was so keen to say it. 

“Can’t be insulted by the truth though, Ko.”

But moments like these ones, Komaeda was eternally grateful for. “Perhaps it is my turn to ask you a question, if I may ask.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him before his attention was stolen. He waved to some of the guards as they headed towards the forked road. It would take them to the sun setting, so conversation would have to be easy. Tensed arguments made for poor travel companions, and Komaeda wanted to enjoy this journey as much as he possibly could. “Are you going to ask?” Hinata pressed.

“It is not my business, but I noticed that there is no ring on Tsumiki’s finger.” Komaeda said after a moment. “You are very close to her, and it just…”  
  


“No. No. No. No. No.” Hinata immediately shot down, he didn’t speed up his pace thankfully nor was he throwing a fit about it. Komaeda was taken a little aback by the velmance that was in his tone. “Number one: Tsumiki-san is like my sister. I’ve known her for years and she’s been my friend since….” He trailed off. “Anyway, loving me would ruin her chances with the bard that sometimes comes by the city.”

“Oh, a summer romance! A fleeting love! No wonder her hope is always shining so brilliantly, I thought it was because of you!” Komaeda laughed, clapping his hands together. “How wonderful to hear that she has found something so grand!”

“......You are a lot more excited than I was.” Hinata admitted dryly.

“What was your reaction to her love if I may be so bold to ask?” Komaeda titled his head.

“That the bard probably has enough women climbing on top of her and that she probably only sees Tsumiki-san as a fling. Believe me, I ate those words almost immediately.” Hinata sighed. “But I thought it was a valid concern.”

“What is wrong with one night stands and loves that only last from the sun’s last rays to the dawn’s bright light?” Komaeda huffed softly. “I do not think you understand how romance works, Hinata.”

“I think I have a good idea how romance works. I just wouldn’t want it to last me a fucking I think I already got enough of those as is.” Hinata groaned. “People...like to think they want to know me and when they do...it’s never what they think.”

“I see. So you are the type with many broken loves. I am sorry to hear that. For your hope to be so bright, I had wondered.” Komaeda mused thoughtfully. “So if it is not a love life that makes you glow, what is your hope?”

“I don’t…” Hinata trailed off for a moment. “Komaeda, a question for you instead.”

“I do not mind.” Komaeda gestured lightly. “Go on and ask.”

“How are you able to see hope’s aura? Have you always been able to see it?” Hinata said slowly.

“Hmm.” Komaeda mused thoughtfully. There was a smell of rain that was lingering on the air, despite that there were no clouds that were rolling across the sky. The sun’s warmth that usually was hot and would redden skin was subdued, shrinking away from the earth as though winter was fast approaching. He wondered if someone was trying to do a weather spell. Usually it was inadvisable, when if it was a child who was just learning how magic worked well...a sudden downpour wouldn’t be too bad. Though a tornado would definitely be the worst outcome. “You know now that you mention it, I do not recall the first time.”

“Really?” Hinata blinked.

“No. I do not think I have always been able to see it. I know there was no hope around my mother or father.” Komaeda mused. “Hmm. I know that seeing it around people is rare. There are few people in this world that could actively claim that they are indeed part of hope. They can have hope, do not misunderstand me, but...to actively embody it? It tells a story. A story of a lot of agony, of great loss. Depression.” 

Hinata looked away, and Komaeda noticed that there was a furrow that was pinched between his brows. His lips were grimly set in a thin line, and Komaeda kind of wished that he could take back his words, if only his companion would be more at ease.

“Hinata told me that we met before.” Komaeda said slowly. “And I told you once that you and I could not have. As I would have remembered an aura as bright as yours.”

“Yeah. I remember that conversation.”

“Tell me your memory?” Komaeda asked softly. “Share me your vision of me?”

“Version of you? What? Like you’re some type of dream?” Hinata grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled them both to a stop. He yanked so that Komaeda had no choice but to look at him. His different colored eyes blazing with the same type of defiance. “I knew you weren’t a dream.”

“Hahaha. I am truly sorry for upsetting you like that, Hinata.” Komaeda held his hands out in a kind surrender. He hadn’t meant to rile him up. Maybe this was what Tsumiki meant when she pleaded not to bring it up. “We can drop the-”

“I remember you in the Despair Cloud because you were the one that had that aura first.” Hinata immediately cut through. Komaeda felt his breath hitch and he lowered his hands slowly. “You were so torn between...you were called Servant at the time. I was called Izuru. I was considered to be the Despair Cloud’s only hope.”

“I do not-”

“You had a choice. I let you make it. It was a risk that I had to take but you were the only one that could make it. All of us who were in the Despair Cloud had done some terrible, 

things and I told you once... I told you as Izuru that there was a chance for hope to shine. I told you to prove to me hope wasn’t boring.”

“I-”

“You pushed all of us out of the cloud. We all scattered like winds to different cities and countries. Slowly we started to band together again, a healing mess.” Hinata grabbed his hand. Komaeda felt as though the world had just been ripped from underneath him. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to answer this. “Some of us lost our memories of the time of the cloud. Some of us remember it so well we still can’t bring ourselves to talk about it. Some of us abandoned our magic in hopes that we’ll never be hunted. In hopes that we’ll never be sought out. The bard that I spoke of? She was one of us.”

“A bard? What could a ba-”

“She was one of our best ones. She could make music that forced people’s ears to bleed. She would mock them for not being able to handle her style. Paired with the dancer’s ability to hypnotize people into a trance and make them dance themselves to death, you had a hell of a duo. It was ironic that instead of falling for a dancer, the bard in question fell for a healer that used her magic as a warlock instead. She used to be covered in bandages, but now she’s able to walk around without feeling the taint.” Hinata continued.

Komaeda was entranced by the story that Hinata was weaving. All of it sounded so far out there, so false, that it was hard to keep a straight head around it. At the same time however, Komaeda could feel a scratching at the back of his brain, a seeping memory that begged to come through. A face marked with symbols that obscured his features along with a collar and a chain that went with it. Servant indeed.

He carefully dislodged his hand from Hinata’s cool grip. The wind picked up slightly and he could feel the cool breeze rush across his skin and play against his hair. He looked over at Hinata and saw the storm clouds rolling close towards them. The scent of rain was heavy on the sky and they had nowhere to take shelter.

He wondered if it was truly weather magic, or if something else was on the brink of happening. Meeting Hinata had been the best luck Komaeda could ever be given, but now he was hearing that not only had they met, they had met twice. Once in a form of a despair cloud.

“I wish I could say I remember.”

“I’m glad otherwise.” Hinata shook his head. “It means better memories. We should continue. We’re going to get rained on.”

“There is a way to make it so that the rain bounces off of you, Hinata.” Komaeda reminded.

“Remember how I said some of us abandoned our magic? I’m one of them.”

“You truly are a strange man. You think that magic can taint you?” Komaeda asked curiously.

“I don’t want to be trapped in another despair cloud.”

“Ah so you do not know how despair clouds work!” Komaeda laughed. “Well, it does not matter. Magic or not, your hope is as bright as the sun when it is high in the sky. I have no qualms that one day I will see you use your magic once again.”

Hinata shook his head fondly. “That may be a while.”

Komaeda thought about the time that he no longer had. He thought about Hinata and how they must have met before. He wanted those memories back but at the same time he wanted to be around that ever glowing up that was around him. “So then I suppose I stay until you do.” He decided after a moment.

“It can be a long time.”

Maybe luck would be his final irony. If the day Hinata shows his magic would be the day that he was to perish. It would be a nicer ending than the ones he was thinking of. “I believe I can wait.” 

X

The rain starved off until they reached the way station just at the mouth of the forest. The thunder rolled across the sky, and the first drops fell into a downpour. The dirt path that led through the thicket was flooded. There was no feasible way for the two of them to try to climb out of the way station and continue on their journey; the mud alone would be a heavy hindrance to their legs. Despite the bad luck of rain, Komaeda and Hinata’s good luck was that someone had been wise enough to restock the station. While it was common courtesy to do so for travelers, Komaeda’s experience had led him to believe it was somewhat rare for someone to remind others that would come after.

The chill of the rain made Hinata huddle close to the fire, and instinctively draw himself closer to Komaeda. Not that Komaeda was complaining. He rested his head against Hinata’s, giving into the lullaby of the raindrops and the soft thunder that drummed above them. On impulse, and for whatever reason instinct, Komaeda brought his arm around Hinata’s shoulders and tugged him a little closer, trying to provide more warmth to him and in the fire.

“You said I didn’t know how the despair cloud works.” Hinata murmured after a while, breaking the silence of the waystation. The cackling of the fireplace echoed the statement. Hinata threw another twig half-heartedly into the fire. The flames caught to the end, swallowing the offering as though hungry for more.

Komaeda stared at the flames for a moment. “A despair cloud,” Komaeda said after a moment, rubbing gentle circles on Hajime’s shoulder, “is not about tainting your magic, Hinata.” The long pause was broken by another drum of thunder. “It is about what you fear inside your soul, and having it push out to the surface. Magic has nothing to do with the despair cloud. You can be the most-”

“Ordinary person in the world.” Hinata agreed. “But you can get your magic from the despair cloud.”

“Oh, now that I was not sure of. I never heard of anyone getting their magic from a despair cloud.” Komaeda mused. “So that is the actual reason why you don’t use it. It was a gift given to you from despair. Oh, but look at how much of a hopeful aura you have! I will not pressure you to use your magic if you do not want to, Hinata. But you have to admit, you have something amazing.”

“No I...am aware. Tsumiki wants to heal and so she’ll use her magic to heal. Mioda wants to play her music and Saijoni wants to dance. Who am I to tell them to stop?” Hinata shook his head. “Their powers were all enhanced by the despair cloud. We can only strive to make sure that it doesn’t...ruin us.”

“Hmm.”  
  


“Servant though, you….” Hinata trailed off. “You told me it was luck.” He looked at Komaeda. “Is your luck magic based?”

“I never understood it.” Komaeda tried not to shrug so that he didn’t disturb Hinata too much. “I just know it is a blessing and a curse. How...close were you to Servant?”

“Why do you ask?”

Komaeda wasn’t sure how to respond to that. The orange and red glow of the fireplace casted a familiar facade on Hinata’s face. If he had longer hair, Komaeda was certain he would be able to determine for sure if his memory was false or accurate. For now, the rain continued to try to lure them into a slumber, and the entrance to the waystation was pitched black as a cave. “Because I feel as though you miss him.”

“I’d rather miss you.” Hinata shrugged. “I know that we only spoke when you were in bed and you were probably dying to go outside, and I also know that first meeting...that was a terrible introduction but...I want to miss you.” He paused. “I know why you’re sick. Everyone in the despair cloud didn’t just get gifted with magic or enhanced with magic. Everyone carries some sort of scar from it.”

“I see.” Komaeda murmured. “Then, pray tell, what is your curse?”

“....I’m literally two people, Komaeda, in one body. I’m both Izuru.” He slowly got up from his shoulder, and Komaeda found himself missing the warmth and the comfort. Hinata turned to face him, covering his green eye. The red alone was enough to send shivers down Komaeda’s spine, and remind him that it was cold outside. The rain’s soft mist that gently managed to carry itself into the shelter was enough of a reminder. “I’m also Hinata Hajime.” He covered the red eye and the green reminded him of the rolling hills that lead to home. “Izuru remembers you. I know we never met.”

“So that is why you have the memory that I do not.” Komaeda mused thoughtfully. “I do not think Izuru had much of an opinion of me.”

“He thinks everything’s a bore, yes.” Hinata said, not at all afraid to shame his other side. Komaeda watched as Hinata brought himself close. “But I have an opinion of you. I think you think too lowly of yourself.”

“Hahah. Oh, you are certainly going to hate me then if you decide for some reason I am your chosen one.” Komaeda snorted. 

“Not understand you, maybe.” Hinata corrected. “But I don't think you could get me to hate you Komaeda. Not when I’ve massacred a good amount of towns in the name of despair, and had you by my side watching it.”

“And now you wish for me to watch by your side for hope.” Komaeda mused. “Despite that, I myself may not live that long.”

“Or you could.” Hinata shrugged.

“Or I could.” Komaeda agreed after a moment, remembering that he thought of seeing Hinata’s magic, and how it would be ironic if it was the last thing in his sights. It sounded about right. “My luck is a curse, Hinata. It can bring you harm.”

“My magic wouldn’t let me die because of it.” Hinata shook his head. “I know that’s hard to believe, but the truth is the truth. I’m not going to force you though, Komaeda. I know I’m asking a lot of you after just a week or two knowing you. Even if nothing of it comes from it, I like us to remain friends.”

“Friends first.” Komaeda agreed. “If you can handle my luck and all of the ups and the downs that come with it, then we may talk about standing by each other’s side. Closer than that. Though, in my honesty, Hinata, you make it hard for me to be rational and say no.”

“Impulses suck.” Hinata shrugged and Komaeda laughed softly. “Let’s do something in the city that doesn’t require you to get stabbed and talk more. Maybe Mioda would be there and you can hear her sing.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. First, however, the lavender.”

“....Yeah Tsumiki would slaughter me if I forgot.”

Komaeda’s laugh echoed with the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! Kudos, bookmarks, comments, and subscriptions are always appreciated.


End file.
